Andrasa
'' Simply because my past haunts me, does not mean I must let it define me..'' ''-'' Andrasa Ragetotem (Still heavily in the works, this is basicly a rough draft for now, and parts might be unfinished! Sorry! D: ) Apperance Andrasa stands at a daunting 8 feet 2 inches and weighs in at a hefty 728lbs unarmored. Her body is that of a skilled and trained warrior, and a woman accustomed to wearing plate each day. Her body is not without natural curves, although they are more minute then most women. With thick, hard muscle encased in dark fur, she is naturally intimidating to most. Her eyes are possibly her most striking feature, being born with Heterochromia, Andrasa bares two different colored eyes. Her right is a light sky blue, and her left is a deep crimson. Her fur is generally well taken care of and gleams with a well washed shine. Around her hip is generally seen a small pouch and has various plants popping out from under the folded top, along with various vials and flasks in another pouch on her pack. She is often clad is heavy plate armor, and when wearing said armor, she can easily weigh over 1,000lbs. On her back usually hangs her prized battle-axe. A monstrous weapon of war that stands at least a foot taller then herself, and weighs at least half as much as she does. Being able to move as freely and fluidly as she does in such conditions, she is easily pegged as a grand warrior, worthy of her tribe name of Ragetotem. Personality Timid, soft spoken and socially awkward, Andrasa is not generally what most would think of when looking for a traditional Horde Warrioress. She is a kind, gentle soul, with compassion and forgiveness for even her most hated foe. She speaks in a warm, soft and motherly tone. Although this does not make her a pushover. Given a backwards comment about a certain farm bound animal, or a threat at anyone she considers a friend, and you'll have exactly what you'd expect when glancing over her; a rage driven behemoth and a desire to see you bleed. Not uncommon however, once she comes down off her rage, that she is seen apologizing profoundly to anyone she may have hurt and even offers them aid or crude healing with her bandages and potions. Childhood Andrasa was a spring child of two loving Thunderhoof parents. She was born as one of two twins, the other being Seyria Thunderhoof. She was gifted with a peaceful life. Her parents wished for neither of their children to see the horrors of war and suffering they had endured to bring this paradise their children now know as Mulgore to them. This was easy enough in the time of peace and soon everyone of the small tribe had been lulled into a since of security. This was when disaster struck. At age 14, Andrasa was only a year or so short of her coming of age ceremony, where she would be recognized as an adult, when her village was ravaged by Centaur. Her tribe fought valiantly but they were overwhelmed and soon the entire village was in flames. Andrasa could do little more then watch as her parents were slaughtered, her friends and guardians either killed or taken hostage. It was by chance that in seeking refuge in their tent, it had fallen over and gave Andrasa cover to hide from the Centaur until they passed. After the sound of their hooves and the screams of their victims had faded from her ears, she crawled from the tent, glancing over the scene of ruin that was now the remains of her life. She had no way of surviving, being so dependent on her parents. The lost soul wandered aimlessly, crying for help as she sought anything that could save her. In the distance came the sound of kodos drawing wooden wheeled carts. It was pure chance that Andrasa had been spotted by a Ragetotem hunting party that was passing by. Explaining her story to them, she was taken in and given food, water and shelter until they arrived back at the small village where they lived. Her fate was decided by the elders, and soon she was adopted. Her father was a stern, almost cruel man who was the village trainer of the new warriors, and had standards few could live up to. Her mother was a quiet woman who kept the house. They were given Andrasa as a means to make up for their lack of child, since her adoptive mother was unable to bare her own children. Andrasa was trained long and hard, pushed farther then any other of her father's students. Openly he shamed her, saying she could never amount to a true Ragetotem, and she by pure will alone kept fighting and pushing herself until she had bested every other trainee under her Father's wing. It was that day, that her father admitted to her skill, and was gifted his armor, blade and legacy. The day she was sent out into the world on her own, her father gave her a small letter. She read it on her way to Orgrimmar, and it stated her father's true feelings. He had never wished to treat her so unkindly and simply say the burning will of a true warrior in her eyes, and that this was the only way it could awaken. And awaken it did, and for that Andrasa was grateful, and at that moment, forgave her father for how openly mistreated she had been. Upon arriving in Orgrimmar she wrote him a letter expressing her feelings. The two have never since spoken face to face, and have since stopped writing each other. Independent work Andrasa lived a rather uneventful life in Orgrimmar for a few weeks, keeping up her training and generally avoiding most social contact, until one day she spied an add that requested that any and all horde soldiers looking for work to report to Rachet. Andrasa felt it was a way to gain battle experience and a way to fund her life. She quickly set out and was promptly met by a goblin by the name of Gryndan Goldeye. Gryndan was hiring mercenaries and body guards for his rather shady business, but promised the coin would be plentiful, provided they lived long enough to actually make it to pay day. As she made her way to where they were inspecting the other possible workers, they quickly stood dumbfounded at seeing her massive frame. With only a few orcs and a rather lanky troll as her Competition, she was almost immediately hired. She traveled with Gryndan as he went from port to port, trading his black market goods to unsuspecting merchants. Gryndan relied on his quick talking and when that didn't work, he had Andrasa to simply stand there and most merchants would simply do as he pleased. The two would not be lucky for long and soon a traveling merchant made a deal with Gryndan, but this man had gotten the short end of the stick and demanded compensation for such underhanded dealing. A fight broke out in the port and eventually the two were captured and tossed into holding. It was by pure luck Andrasa was bailed out by a strange goblin, whose face was completely obscured by their mask, and offered her a deal she really couldn't refuse. Into the Arena "Just call me.. Your guardian spirit, Tauren." This was the answer to Andrasa's question on who this goblin was. She was a stocky woman, with ears that looked like a tiger got to them and hands that were wrinkled and crooked. Her voice was little more then a hiss, and one could never tell what sort of expression the woman wore. "You've got spunk kid, and skill... Wit' the strength to back it up.. I'm giving you the choice now. Come work with me, or you can rot in that cell.." Andrasa could obviously not refuse the offer, and soon the two were bound by blood. The goblin woman, affectionately referred to as "mom" by most of her gladiators, was actually quite a nice person, for a goblin. She always took her gladiators from all walks of life, and only took ones who had no other choice besides her work, or death. She set up small time fights for Andrasa and since there was a severe lack of Shu'halo representation in the ring, was usually made fun of. " Well hey'ya fellas look what we have here! A cow! I hope these other contenders prepared for their -udder- defeat." This was usually the words that marked Andrasa's entrance. "Mom" always gave her a few helpful words before she was ushered into the ring. Always on the losing end, Andrasa fought with conviction and quickly she had risen up to be one of the more favored combatants. Weeks turned to months, before about half a year in, Andrasa seemed unbeatable, given one on one, or one on three, she somehow managed to keep herself alive. Granted she never left the ring without a bit of her blood on the floor. Eventually "Mom" presented Andrasa with a deal, " Look here kid, lots of people want to see 'ya dead.. More want to see you do something amazing.. I got'cha set up with a great fight.. But I aint ever seen anyone survive it." Andrasa simply looked at her puzzled, unsure of what she could be talking about. "Ya'see.. If you win this.. I'll letcha free.. But heres the catch love.. You're going in there with a sword, a piece of wood, and a cloth to cover your bits.. You'll be facing traditionally armed and geared contenders, in a big 'ol battle royal.. Naturally you're first pickings, and the ringleader even got a price of one thousand gold on the guy who can give em one of your horns.. I don't like it, but its the only way I can let'cha outta here.." Andrasa sighed, returning to her quarters, which was little more then a cell with a mat on it, and no lock on the door. It was suicide, but there was no other way. She knew her da'' ''ys as a gladiator wouldn't last much longer, and it was her only hope. "Mom" had Andrasa given a decent meal for the first time in six months, which was either a sign of their faith in their gladiator, or a sort of "last meal" for them. Andrasa viewed it as both. After the meal Andrasa went to get ready. The blade was nothing more then a lump of sharpened metal with a grip, a shield that would count as firewood by traditional standards, and two thin pieces of linen. The words were barked by the ring leader as the crowd went dead silent. " Welcome ladies and germs, we got us a great show tonight!" the crowd cheered, and after a moment calmed, "Tonight.. We've got the one and only, Andrasa! Here to prove that she is -truly- unstoppable! But first, lets see the other gladiators tonight!" And with a wave of his hand, twelve large, burly, battle hardened warriors stepped into the arena, each had a seething blood lust in their eyes, and a desire to see the one on their flanks bleed into the Twisting Nether. " And coming from the lower entrance.. Keep yer eyes on 'er boys, she aint got much on ta'night. The unstoppable Andrasa!" With those words Andrasa walked calmly into the Arena, the moment the lights hit her, the crowd erupted into cheering and wolf whistles, which didn't do much to keep from making Andrasa horribly uncomfortable. When the sound had stopped, the Ring leader gave the go, and the fight begin. About five of them instantly charged her, with two or three deciding the money was more worth it then their life, going at it by themselves. Andrasa was quick on her hooves in plate, and being in next to nothing, her speed was unexpected, easily able to side step the incoming attacks and fell one of them, grabbing up the fallen fighter's rather large battleaxe, a weapon she was much more skilled with. Her foes were growing greedy, and with each passing attempt, they fought against themselves to be the only ones able to swing and Andra, and this made them easy work as they brawled with each other. But one was sneaky, he feigned his demise and when it was just Andrasa and one other, they circled about the ring, sizing each other up. The tension was thick enough to cut when Andrasa charged him, their blades locked and she was thrown back from him, stumbling over a corpse on the ground and fell to the ground. The "corpse" however, was merely a ruse. The man rolled onto his stomach and on all fours leaped at Andra, she couldn't react in time and quickly had a blade in her gut. The crowd gasped, as Andra grabbed the man by the throat, the pain filling her veins with much needed adrenaline, and gruffly pulled herself to her hooves. The man struggled against her grip as the life seeped from his eyes, before falling limp. She released him and his body crumpled to the ground, the man watching was stunned, but quickly realized his fortune and charged at her. Drawing the blade, a mere boot dagger, from her stomach, she waited until he was close. The man brought his mace crashing down on her head, but she somehow managed to get away in time, although the edge caught her shoulder and dislocated the joint. She roared in pain and droved the blade into the man's throat. He fell instantly and the room was silent, not even the Ring leader had anything to say as Andrasa stood, blood seeping down her body. " Er.. Lets hear it fer Andrasa!" The Ring leader said with false enthusiasm as the crowd slowly broke out into cheering and clapping. "mom" came rushing out with the Arena's healer, draping a cape around Andra's body as she collapsed on the ground. It was a full day before she awoke. "Mom" knocked on the heavy wooden door before letting herself in. " 'ey there sweetie. You put on quite a show and gave me the scare of my life." Andrasa looked at her plainly, her body still sore from the wounds and healing it received. " You're free ta go.. I've already made five times what I thought I would off 'ya when I first offered you this deal.. And well.. Don't tell anyone, but I got something waiting for 'ya.." Andrasa blinked, such kindness was never a practice in these settings, "Just head down to the smith.. He'll know it's you.. Fel.. 'ye got yourself quite the rep here kid.." Andrasa got to her feet and clad herself in her Father's battle garb, something she had not done in ages, the metal tight against her skin as she had obviously gained some muscle mass in her training. Upon arriving at the smith, Andrasa was greeted with a smile, " OI, there she be.. 'ere, Mom wanted 'ya ta 'ave this." motioning to the large anvil the dwarf worked on. On it rested a huge, nine foot battleaxe, with a blade on each side and perfectly weighted, it was a weapon personally crafted to be wielded by Andrasa alone. " She 'ad some sorta magic done 'ta it.. I aint got a clue what it could be.. But 'ey.. I gots my pay, and ye got yer weapon.. 'n great job out there, it was a great watch." chuckling as he shot her a grin and she realized exactly what he meant. The blade was heavy, yet was easy to wield, and after a moment, Andrasa knew exactly what magic was placed on it. An ever sharp enchantment. Magic kept it as though the edge had just been perfectly sharpened with the finest of whetstones. Heaving the blade onto her back, Andrasa set out once again to go out onto the world. Enlisting in the Kor'kron For a half a year following Andrasa's time in the Arena, she lived a rather peaceful life. Most of her days were filled with simple training too stay in shape and some traveling around the lands surrounding Orgrimmar. It was a day like any other, the sun had risen about two hours pior as Andrasa practiced her sword play on one of the various training dummies, the thick wood could be heard cracking and spliting with each blow. "Hell'va swing you've got Tauren." an unfamilliar voice stated. Andrasa turned to face a middle aged orc, battled scarred and grinning wickedly at her. " Kor'kron's looking for soldiers like you.. If you're interested and free for some noble work for the horde!" the man thumping his chest with the final words, putting emphisis on them. She tilted her head to the side, a brow perked, "Kor'kron?" The man nodded, "Here.. Take this, go talk to Vargok.. He's our overlord." and with the words he handed her a small peice of paper, and walked off with a salute. Andrasa stood there peering at the paper a long while, thoughts wild in her head, "Thrall's elite force? Could I.. Really be considered for this?" She wondered to herself. -- OOC Category:Horde Category:Horde Warrior Category:Tauren Category:Herbalist Category:Alchemist